Albus Crux
by Publius Lupus
Summary: What happens when an arrogant American is drafted into the world's most succesful assasin group? A lot.


I don't own Weiss Kreuz. If I did, do you honestly think I would be arrogant enough to write a fan fiction about my own show? I also own none of the movie quotes the main character uses, and he uses a lot. That said, on with the show.  
  
* * *  
  
In a medical clinic located in Los Angeles, the visiting surgeon walked down the hall with his colleague, joking. He stopped in front of a door with a bathroom sign on it. After waving his friend on the surgeon turned the handle of the door and entered. His hand reached for the light switch, usually located to the left of the door, but met nothing but air. A curse escaped his lips. As he went in search of the light switch, he found himself stumbling over boxes of some kind. Evidently, this clinic was using the bathroom to store surplus supplies.  
  
The surgeon was so intent on finding the light that he didn't notice the door opening, or the figure that opened it. Only the clicking of the lock caught his attention. Turning around, it was clear to the doctor he was not alone. "Who is there?" he questioned, trying to see the figure moving in the shadow.  
  
"Capo tu ad malus tempus." A hand reached up to turn on the overhanging light, the kind that would be found in a storage closet, which is exactly where they were, and the now slightly illuminated figure finished his sentence. ".socius?" The face belonging to the voice was hid by the shadow created by his semi long dirty blonde hair that was loosely parted on top of his bowed head. As he brings his head up, it is clear that the figure is a boy no older than seventeen years old, but his green eyes hold in them an assortment of knowledge that belied his age. His lips were curved into a cruel smile.  
  
"W-what did you say?" the now frightened doctor managed to stutter out as he backed away.  
  
Fully raising his head for the first time the boy let out a little chuckle. "He is a doctor and he doesn't even understand Latin. It roughly translates into 'Catch you at a bad time, comrade?'" The boy informed him. "I hope you like the setting. I figured you'd be more comfortable in the same type of room you smuggle drugs out of." The boy's tone stayed matter-of-fact.  
  
Eyes wide, the surprise of the doctor registered on his face. "So what do you want?" he managed out after he recollected his composure. "Drugs, money, you name it."  
  
"I don't want any of your dirty money, or filthy drugs." Anger was building in the boy's voice.  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
The cold smile returned to the boy's face as he calmed down, which caused doctor to start sweating. The answer to the doctor's question came from the boy with a single word. "Vindicta." In a flash the boy charged, elbowing the older surgeon in the stomach, causing him to double over slightly. Then, with his left fist the boy caught the doctor in the jaw with a force that would have knocked him to the ground had the teen's foot not caught him in the throat and pinned him to the wall. As soon as the foot hit the doctor's throat, the boy felt a crunch. "Do you know what happens when a person's Adam's apple bursts?" he asked the chocking doctor, not moving his foot from the doctor's throat. "Blood escapes into the throat and the victim chokes to death on his own blood." With this the boy removed his foot and the doctor hit the ground, trying to gasp for air. A spot of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth and he soon stopped moving.  
  
Matt looked down at the limp body of the doctor. After two years of training and searching, his vengeance was finished. Stepping over the body, the teen unlocked the door, and left the room and what he done in there behind.  
  
Closing the door, Matt was about to take the bathroom sign he had put on the door, when the voice of a person he did not see caught him by surprise. "That doctor-," the man started in order to get Matt's attention. The teen turned quickly to see the man standing with his back turned. "-stole medical supplies and sent them to a secret drug dealer in Japan," the man finished telling Matt, knowing that the teen did not need to be told. "Will his filthy business continue?"  
  
"Only in Hell." Matt's voice was an icy cold wind that did not hide the contempt he felt for the man he had just killed. "So, you a cop or what?" the teen asked, preparing to run at the first sign of trouble.  
  
However, the man just laughed. "Not today," he told Matt, who noticed a slight Japanese accent in the man's voice. "I have business to discuss with you. Have you ever heard of the assassin group 'Weiss'?" And with that, Matt was drafted, sans family, sans friends, sans a reason for living, into the White Cross assassin group.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, that's the prologue. Please review, I am very lacking in self- confidence. And while the store sounds similar to one by liz-sama, I had the idea before I read it, so there :P. You should read it is. It's Der Musiker: 943752. Oh, one more thing. I will award 100 pts/ (to be explained at a later time) to the person who can answer the following.  
  
What movie was "Catch you at a bad time, comrade?" in? What language was the above quote spoke in? What did Matt want from the doctor (in English)? Rules: Liz can't answer. That is about it. 


End file.
